concordfandomcom-20200214-history
A Game of Thrones: Chapter 11
=Chapter 11= Page start(paperback version): p. 99 POV Character: Daenerys Targaryen Synopsis Illyrio says that the Dothraki gathered outside Pentos's walls make the Magisters uneasy, and they have doubled the city guard. Jorah Mormont has offered his service to Viserys, who accepted it. Viserys is impatient for Drogo to help him regain his throne. Illyrio says that the khal must take his new bride to Vaes Dothrak first, and then wait until the omens are favourable to make war. Viserys complains at the delay, but Illyrio and Mormont caution him to patience. That night Dany dreams of Viserys, chasing her and beating her, saying, "You woke the dragon." Then she turns and sees a dragon in his place. Daenerys weds Khal Drogo under the open sky, before forty thousand Dothraki warriors, beginning at dawn and continuing until dusk. Viserys and Jorah are seated below Drogo and Dany at the feast, which grates on Viserys's pride. Dany eats little, and she and her new husband do not even share a common language. Early on in the day she sees Dothraki men taking dancing women and mounting them in the open like animals. When two men grab the same woman, there ensues a fight to the death. Illyrio had said that a Dothraki wedding without at least three deaths was considered dull; Drogo's finishes with a dozen. Dany is consumed by fear of her husband, of the Dothraki, and of her brother. As the sun sets, they give the bride their gifts. Viserys gives her three serving girls, designed to teach her what she needs to know. Jorah gives her a stack of books in the Common Tongue. Illyrio gives her fine silks and fabrics, and three large stones that Illyrio says are dragon's eggs. One is green, one is cream-coloured, and one is black. Khal Drogo's bloodriders give her weapons, which she by tradition refuses and passes to her husband. Drogo gives her his own gift, a fine grey filly. Drogo sets her atop the horse, and Jorah tells her that she should ride, but not too far. She is not a skilled rider, but she quickly becomes used to the horse, and even daringly leaps it over a firepit. She returns to her husband and says that he has given her the wind, and he smiles. Then the sun sets, and Drogo readies his own horse. Viserys warns her to please her husband, or she will regret it. They ride until full dark and stop beside a small stream. Drogo lifts her down from her saddle. She begins to weep, but Drogo says "No," and wipes her tears away. Drogo indicates that she should unbraid his hair, and she does. Then Drogo undresses her, with some tenderness, and caresses her until she is ready for him. Character List Appearing: *Cohollo *Daenerys Targaryen *Doreah *Drogo *Haggo *Illyrio Mopatis *Irri *Jhiqui *Jorah Mormont *Qotho *Viserys Targaryen Mentioned: *Aegon Targaryen (the Conqueror) Terms Mentioned Places: *Asshai *Dragonstone *Lys *Pentos *Seven Kingdoms *Shadow Lands *Vaes Dothrak *Valyria Terms: *''arakh'' *Bloodrider *Common Tongue *''dosh khaleen'' *Dothraki *Dragon *Free City *Horselord *''khal'' *''khalasar'' *''khaleesi'' *Magister *Usurper A Game of Thrones: Chapter 11 Category: A Song of Ice And Fire chapters--POV Daenerys